Breezy Dawn
by Baka Saki
Summary: Kenshin lies to Kaoru about his bandaged hands, but why? Bandits come to the Kamiya dojo only to catch Kenshin and Kaoru by surprise. Kaoru is kidnapped and the only clue as to how she can be restored to her lover is a ribbon.
1. Kaoru's Reflection

**

* * *

**

**Breezy Dawn**  
  
**_Chapter One Begin_**

* * *

Rolling fields of flowers with the predawn sky. Grassy plains with random trees. All were orange from the rising sun. Him, right at my side with a ever-present grin on his face. I sighed, grabbing his hand and lacing my tiny fingers through his sword-calloused ones. Both of us contented with one an other's company. I leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent of laundry soap, mingled with the smell of leaves. My eyes closed, and my nose inhaled the sweet scents. The sensations that went through my nose filled me with more contentment; it was so quiet...peaceful...  
  
"Kaoru..." he trailed of his lips curving down slightly.  
  
His red hair framed his face and his lavender eyes sparkled happily. I opened an eye, looking to his tanned face. Smiling wide the whole time.  
  
"Yes," I merely whispered.  
  
It was like the slightest sound would ruin this moment.  
  
He looked at me, lips pursed eyes half-lidded. I looked back my eyes full of shock and astonishment. Leaning in, he stopped midways before he was to capture my lips. In an instant he pulled back, a lop-sided grin tugging at his lips. I didn't move, I couldn't speak nor move my body. So it was to stay in the same spot, head on his shoulder, eyes half-lidded with a silly grin on my face.  
  
"Wake up!" He yelled of a sudden.  
  
I jolted up my face burning with red fury. My azure eyes were as wide as the sun. I looked to my left; a window. The noon light made me squint and I quickly turned my head to the right to find a toppled over Yahiko. His was laughing his brains out. Why?!  
  
Then it hit me. I must've been dream talking again.  
  
"Yes oh, Kenshin kiss me! HAHA!" Yahiko mocked Kaoru.  
  
"YAHIKO GET OUT!!!" I yelled, my fury temper seeping to the surface.  
  
This made Yahiko laugh harder. Tears were coming out of his brown eyes. I stood up, face red, hand clenched in a fist.  
  
Yahiko stood, his back facing me. I eyed him curiously as he hugged his arms around his body, hands rubbing up and down his yellow gi. Kissing noises escaped his mouth and he was moaning. My face must've turned to a tomato because the next thing that Yahiko said was ouch. A thump was music to my ears. I smiled at my achievement of shutting up the annoying little twerp. I had coaxed him out of my room so I could get ready for his practice session. Oh, boy was he going to have it hard for that little stunt he just pulled.  
  
Smirking, I put my yukata in the dirty clothes pile in the corner of my room and snatched a random white gi, a baggy sword-playing shirt, from the clothes wrack that was right by the shoji, sliding paper door. I plopped down on my futon, sleeping bag like bed, and found the bandages I used to bind my chest. Grabbing them, I untied the white string which kept them together. Soon they were unraveled and tied tightly around my small chest. My hands made sure everything was secure so that the none of the white bindings wouldn't come loose. The gi was slid over my shoulders in an instant. Then I grabbed my brush and my favorite indigo ribbon. Quickly, I brushed my hair and tied it in a neat high ponytail. Reaching for the random navy hakama, sword-playing pants, I slipped the skirt-like pants on my legs, tucked in my gi ,and tied the cloth belt, setting out to the dining area to locate Kenshin. He was the one I was dreaming over.  
  
The mysterious red head whom saved me from the clutches of Gohei Himura, a man bent on taking over my father's dojo and me. He wanted me to serve as some kind of play thing . I scoffed at the idea, sliding my bare foot along the floor. Who would be so juvenile to do such a thing to a girl like me?! I frowned and picked up random leaves that must've blown in from the outside. Kenshin was different though. He is the most kindest and gentlest man I've ever seen. His red hair with a crossed shaped scar adorning his left cheek, his ideals as a ronin, wanding samurai, and the symbolic reverse-blade sword, that hangs from his waist, all perfect. Everything about him was. Kenshin also loves my ideals of the sword. He says they are true to one whom hasn't killed nor caused bloodshed of a fellow human being. My mouth frowned more when I thought of this. His way of life, in this present day, is to atone for his past sins. No matter how hard he trays his past of the Hitokiri Battousi, sword-bearing master assassin, will always face him. Tomoe his reason for his present day gentleness and his grin. Yes, I now of Tomoe. Kenshin's first love, the lucky women who stole his heart at his meager age of eighteen, the one who found a peace in the Battousi side of this man. Kenshin lives for her every day. He lives for her and is always reminded of her when he looks at his reflection and sees that cross scar. Millions of tears are wanted to be shed from that man, though it is too hard for him . So he just grins, in hope to cover that sadness.  
  
In all my thinking, I had randomly walked into the kitchen, my eyes still in their dazed state. It took a couple a calls from the man, whom I was thinking of, to get me back to reality. My eyes wandered to the low set table with Yahiko seated at the side that faced the shoji that led to the courtyard. I chuckled when I saw Yahiko rubbing a few swelling bumps I gave him when I coaxed him out of my room, which was about thirty minutes ago. Sano was beside Yahiko. A fish bone hanging out of his mouth and his brown eyes were sat on Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin was setting the tray on the table. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and sat in my seat beside him. His hands were wrapped in bandages, which was quite unusual. Wondering if he was okay I grabbed his hand, stopping him from serving the food. He looked at me quizzically while Sano and Yahiko took this chance and got all the food. Looking to him, another frown claiming my soft lips as I examined his bandaged hand. Blood stains were found on the inside of it. I looked up at him, worry catching my stomach.  
  
He answered my unasked question.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, that we will. Now lets eat." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I let go of his hand and he nodded, his grin coming back to his face. Sitting there beside him, not bothering to touch the food that he gave me, I waited for him to finish so we could talk. The whole time my eyes lingering on his hands. Yahiko took my food since I wasn't eating. He and Sanosuke fought over the last rice ball. Kenshin smiled and looked over at me. His lavender eyes looking at my plates and bowls.  
  
"Miss Kaoru you haven't ate, that you haven't. Yahiko has taken all your food, that he has."Kenshin said, smiling to me.  
  
I smiled back and shook my head.  
  
"I'm not hungry Kenshin. I'll just wait for you to finish," I murmured.  
  
To my dismay, my stomach growled. I mumbled a few words and Kenshnin just chuckled and grabbed the rice ball the two others were fighting over. They had plenty so it wouldn't bother to spare one rice ball to me. I smiled when Yahiko and Sano glared daggers at Kenshin. He just sat back down, smiling, giving that rice ball to me. I shook my head, but he insisted. So I grabbed it and gulped it down in about three big bites.  
  
"That was mine, ugly!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
Sano used his grubby hands to hold Yahiko by his collar and shook him.  
  
"That was my rice ball!" Sano yelled back.  
  
Yahiko and Sano got into a big fight. Kenshin grabbed my hand and led me back to his shoji. He opened it for me and put his hand out like a gentleman. I smiled, taking the invite, walking into his neat room. It was dark. A blind covered his window. Futon folded neatly in the corner. His pale blue yukata hung very neatly on the clothes wrack the was located by his shoji. Books and papers littered a small low-set table in the other corner. Kenshin walked past me and opened the blind to let the light fill his room. Everything smelled like soap. It was quite inviting. I watched him as he sat down on a tatami mat, legs tucked under him, eyes fixed to his hands. I walked to him and placed my tiny hand on his trained shoulder. He gazed up at me and smiled.  
  
"Please sit," He offered.  
  
I took it and sat in the spot in front of him, watching as he unraveled the bandages to show me his wound. My hand cautiously touched his. Seven marks around his whole hand from a sword.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Another enemy seeking revenge from the Battousi," He solemnly said, rewrapping his hand.  
  
Another way his past'll never go away...I gripped my hakama with fist of anger. Why doesn't every one leave this man alone?! He is peaceful. He doesn't want to fight. All he wants is a normal life. It's a life I'm trying to give to him.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin..."I trailed off, tears starting to well up.  
  
I don't normally cry. It seems I've done it more since Kenshin has arrived at my dojo. I felt his hand pulled my face up slowly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru please don't cry. I am promising you that I will never get hurt in a battle again, that I do," He whispered, pulling my face up to level with his.  
  
"Kenshin just promise me not to ever get killed in a battle. I just can't see why some one would want to ruin this life you've worked so hard for. Why do they want to keep reminding of your past?" I inquired.  
  
Tears fell freely down to the floor, and when they landed they shattered like glass.  
  
"I promise..."He whispered.  
  
He helped me stand and guided me to his shoji. We stood, facing each other. All that kept going through my head was things of Kenshin. How I met him. How he walked in on me when I was taking a bath, thinking I was committing suicide. How he would always protect the ones he loves. Kenshin the most unusual man I've ever met.  
  
The shoji cracked opened for he opened it. I smiled, giving a slight bow as I did so. The tears were wiped away by my sleeve. I just have to trust him to keep his promise. Of course, he always does no matter the circumstances.  
  
"You should get to training Yahiko, that you should. I'm sure he's in the training hall right this moment." Kenshin said.  
  
"You're right Kenshin. I almost for got." I smiled and walked out of his room.  
  
He smiled back and waved, shutting his shoji only to leave a small crack to peak through. I watched as my feet carried me back to the kitchen area. The dishes were still scattered all over the table and crumbs were left. I left them, knowing Kenshin would get them later.  
  
I walked out the shoji and inhaled the smell of honeysuckle that flowed in the gentle breeze. The clothes that were left to dry on the clothes holder swayed gently in the breeze. The rustling of the leaves and the birds were ringing in my ears. Flowers were beginning to die and trees were bright red and orange, for the coming of of winter was approaching fast. I closed nmy eyes to keep the serene feel of this for it would soon be gone with the clashing of shinai, wooden swords, and yells from training became present. I looked to my left and saw Yahiko coming from the corner or the engnawa, porch. His shinai was gripped in his right hand, messy brown hair being tossled in the breeze. Eyes were cast onto me and he grinned.  
  
"Nice to see you...UGLY!" he yelled and quickly ran to the yard before I could get my hands on him.  
  
"Just for the that you get 1,000 stokes. Now begin!" I retorted.  
  
He looked at me, giving me a are-you-dead-serious-face. Oh, how stubborn can one boy be?!  
  
"Yes I'm serious. Now get started unless you want more!" I demanded.  
  
He stomped his foot on the grass and gave a scornful look. After a few minutes of groaning he gave in. He swung the shinai his over his head then swooshed it back down, putting his left foot for forward each time.  
  
This'll give me time to think. I sat down and listened to Yahiko counting. Leaning my back against a post, one foot hanging over the edge of the engnawa, arms crossed over my chest, and a content look on my face, I let my azure eyes wander to the sky. It was peppered in little white and gray clouds. I think it might rain tomorrow or maybe later today. Rain really wasn't one of my favorite weather conditions. It reminded me of the story Hiko, Kenshin's sword's master, told me.  
  
The of where Kenshin was sitting on a whale in Kyoto, his thoughts on Tomoe. Kenshin sat there for hours, letting his body get wet to the bone. I remember he told me it was the day right before he was to fight that devil Shishio. I frowned when I heard this story. Because of this one woman Kenshin can't find a happiness. Maybe, Tomoe is his happiness? How could it be so? She is gone...dead. But I'm here. I'm alive. I want to be his happiness. This is why I envy Tomoe so much. This is why Tomoe can bring the worst out in me. Kenshin, will you ever love me the way you did her?  
  
My eyes wandered down to my hands. Can I bring you any happiness like Tomoe?  
  
Sighing I picked up my shinai and went over to Yahiko. He did his last stroke and looked over at me. I saw the beads of sweat that formed on his brow. Maybe today he can get a break. I know it's early but I'm not in the mood to train him.  
  
"You can go now Yahiko," I mumbled.  
  
He looked at me with wide big brown eyes. He mouth was ajar.  
  
"Stop gaping and go before I change my mind!" I ordered.  
  
"Fine...but one thing..."  
  
I stuck my nose in the air and turned from him, "Yes, what?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.  
  
He was serious. His voice was soft like he actually cared how I felt. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly to him. Eyes were clouded over with not a cast of sparkle.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied, flatly.  
  
I saw him shrug and go on his way.  
  
"At least I think I am," I sighed.  
  
My crossed arms dropped to my sides and I made my way back to where I was sitting on the engnawa. I sat in the same position. My eyes cast back to the sky. My thoughts went back to Kenshin.  
  
An hour later I had found myself to have dozed off. It was pouring the rain, but I felt warm. I looked at Kenshin staring at me with his big lavender eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"I found you out here asleep. I brought you a blanket so you wouldn't catch cold, that I did." explained Kenshin.  
  
That's why I felt so warm. There was a wool blanket draped over my shoulders. I smiled, watching as Kenshin moved a bit closer to me.  
  
"Thanks...." I whispered.  
  
He nodded and looked to the sky. A thoughtful look went over his face. I grinned and leaned my head back on the wood pole.  
  
The rain was coming down in bucket fulls. The ground looked muddy and the sky was as gray as ever. I swung my foot that hung over the edge in an attempt to occupy myself. Kenshin sighed, looking down to his feet. He was hunched over, feet dangling over the edge like my foot was. His hands were folded together. Those poor bandaged hands of his. He has more scars to add to the ones that littered his whole body. His and my hair were dampened from the rain. The melodic sound of the rain seemed to occupy him.  
  
Just then he let out something of a muffled yelp. His body snapped up straight. He didn't move or flinch the slightest bit. Eyes were wide as if he were in shock. I shot up, standing on both feet trying to get over to him, but it was like something was holding me, something like a rope. There was nothing to do except yell to him. Call his name in worry and in fear.  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin say something?!" I yelled to him.  
  
He started to tremble as his body was not being able to contain the way he was sitting.  
  
"So....nu--numb.." He manged to whisper.  
  
It looked like he was trying to reach the sword that was at his side. But he couldn't move. I kept trying to race to him but something was holding me. At first it was like a rope but then as I looked down there were arms encircled around my waist. They were holding me as still as a stone. My head snapped to the left when I heard the snap of a dried twig that managed to not get wet by the rain. A tall dark figure emerged and came to me. I tried not show the fear and worry that was welling up inside. Kenshin...is he okay?  
  
"Take her away form here now!" The figure yelled.  
  
He brought up his arms and seemed to yank something away. I looked back over at Kenshin and he quickly grabbed his sword and was standing, attempting to run to me. I tried to say his name again, but a strong grip over my mouth ceased me this action. Tears stained my eyes, and the next thing I saw was the black cloaked figure. He raised his hands up and jumped back. So did the person who was holding me did. I felt as if I were aloft in the air. The rain dampened my ebony locks and made them stick to the person who was holding me. The rest of my hair was flowing wildly around me as we went higher into the air. Why were we flying and why were these people taking me away? Were they trying to get the Battousi to emerge? By kidnapping me?!  
  
I struggled in the person's grip and I let out muffled yells and screams as I watched Kenshin's figure disappear. I heard him yelling my name, running as an attempt to catch these awful creeps. I tried get loose from the man's grip, but it was too tight.  
  
There was nothing I could do...

* * *

**__**

**_End Chapter One  
  
The Reflection of Kaoru_**

* * *

**This is first fanficion so please go easy on me. Penpal translate Japanese to good English so you read. . I hope you like. English is hard for me to write because I in 7 grade and I just learn English. Not very good either. Thanks you for reading tell me what you think about in good reviews. I had to write author's message in my bad English. Sorry! x**

* * *

**If you have any question email me look in profile for email!**

**Bye Bye Now!**

**Saki x**


	2. The Days Before

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer's apply- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Sony Entertainment Jump Comics and its creator. This goes for chapter one.**_

**Chapter Two begin**

* * *

_I looked at the horizon my azure eyes filling with the tears that had been shed not two hours ago. My hand let itself spread out on the shined wood of the engnawa. Battle cries filled my ears as I saw my father training about ten feet from where I sat. I saw the tears or beads of sweat flash in the sun every time he did a stroke with his shinai. He says the sparkles that I see now are just beads of sweat. I knew other wise. Father always tried to act tough even though on the inside he is crying. We are both crying on the inside. Pain was all we've ever felt since mother died. She died about a about a year ago from a disease. I forgot what father said what it was but I had a feeling I would witness it in the future._

_My father cried louder as he did his next stroke. Will he ever forget the pain and suffering this has caused the two of us?_

_"Kiyaaa!" He his battle cry echoed as if we were in a canyon._

_I heard the clatter of the shinai as it his the ground. Father dropped to his knees. I stared at him, not wanting to go and talk to him. I don't want to talk to him...I'm not trying to sound cruel or mean, but father says it a weak for one to seek help from a child or a woman .So the only thing I could do was watch as he took all that anger and pain out on his self. I ran my hand across my face and smiled At least he cares....._

_That's my father...He never stops caring._

_I got up and brushed off my pale yukata as I let my ebony hair blow in the breeze._

_I just wonder if he'll ever stop crying...._

-

-

-

A jolt and then a shake, I sprang up in my futon and let my cover fly off me and lay in a heap around my ankles. My hand unconsciously brought my braided hair over my right shoulder.

"It was all a dream..." I murmured.

But where am I? This is not the dojo. Where's Kenshin and where's.....

My thoughts ceased when bright light flared up in the room. I found my eyes squinting and my hands starting to tremble. The shoji snapped to reveal a man. He looked young. All That I could see of him, that is. He didn't seem too bulky. His silhouette was sort of angelic, if you please. Long hair with a delicate face.

"Who are you?" I inquired in a small voice.

"That is not of concern," he replied, nonchalantly.

I squirmed a bit when I found him behind me. His presence was what I felt. Sword training can have certain advantages. I'm just not able to see good in the dark.

"Wh--What are you doing?" I inquired yet again.

My voice was a bit shaky. I wondered why. I'm not usually like this!

He didn't reply. I heard him rustling with something in the corner of the room. I frowned when I had waited for his answer and hadn't received it.

I jolted up on both of my feet, finding my self taking drunken steps to the corner where that man's presence was. Oh, but why does it feel like I'm so weak? I can't feel my legs or my arms.The man flicked something against something else and the lantern, he was trying to light, came to life, allowing its dancing flame to bounce off the ivory walls of the room. The man looked at me quizzically as I found my way to the wall. He chuckled a bit and walked to the shoji and stood in front of it and snapped it shut. He was still in the room. I watched as he leaned into it, letting his white hair settle in the folds of his....what was that thing he had on?

His ice blue eyes locked with my ocean blue eyes. It was like he was searching for something in my head. My legs fell from underneath me and I hit the floor with a thump. Why is it so hard for me to stand straight?! Who's this strange man with weird clothes? I squirmed again when I felt his gaze on me. Now I was really starting to get frustrated. My eyes wondered back to him, staring at him through my bangs. He had an orange tint to him from the flame of the lantern. His body was leaned against the shoji, one foot tapping of the wooden floors. A Face had a smirked mouth and narrow ice blue eyes was what he had.

"What is your name? Mine is Kamiya Kaoru," I tried to strike a conversation.

But he didn't answer. I gave a small frown. It was the best I could do since I was pretty much drained of all my energy.

"Why won't you answer?!" I yelled.

It was like my voice was staring to fade away. What's going on with me?

He pulled something out from his strange clothing and threw it to my feet. I pulled my bowed head up slightly and stared at him.

"You've been out of it for two days. You'll feel like the way you do for about a weak. Once you have awoken again put these on the best you can," He explained flatly.

"Why--" I started.

"No questions! No comments! Just do as you're told!" He yelled and walked out of the shoji and slammed the frail door shut.

I stared at the closed paper door for a moment. My vision was staring to blur.

"Now what's happening?" I murmured weakly.

The door seem to come and go. Soon I fell to another involuntary sleep.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Oh Kenshin! You're hand looks hurt. How come you didn't tell me you got into another fight and got hurt? I swear at times you can be so stupid." I complained to the grinning rurouni._

_I looked at his bloody hand as we sat under the sakura trees by the river bank. The rippling was so serene to me. The sakura were so beautiful. The pink petals danced around us as I started caring for his hand. _

_Sometimes he can be be so stupid. He doesn't want me to worry so he'll never tell me what's wrong with him. I know he means well but why can't he take care of himself at least once in a while. I closed my eyes as I dipped his hand into the cool water of the river. The blood spread out and seemed to float like scarlet ribbons in the water. Kenshin squeaked a bit when the water had started to clean his hand._

_"Sorry," I mumbled._

_I used my slender hand to rub the rest of the dried blood off his hand._

_"Miss Kaoru please...this isn't necessary you should go back to the dojo, that you should. Perhaps Sano or Yahiko might be raiding the kitchen," he pleaded with me._

_"You're so stubborn. I can deal with those two when we **both** go home," I replied, emphasizing both._

_Kenshin sighed in defeat and gazed at our hand in the water. My azure eyes wandered to his serene face. That silly grin was still tweaking his lips. He looked over at me with a silly look on his face. His eyes closed as he grinned at me. I shook my head and went back to the task of his hand. It seemed to have stopped the bleeding so I pulled it from the water and used the sleeve of my earth coloured kimono to wipe of the water. Kenshin tried to yank his hand away but I gripped it tighter. He smiled at me face when I looked up at him._

_"Kenshin...Please just stop smiling flaky," I said, bowing my head back to his hands._

_I couldn't stand to see that sad smile on his face no longer. Dropping his dried hand in my lap, in a gentle way of course, I used my hands to pull the green ribbon out of my hair. My hair draped around my trained shoulders like a silken curtain. Some of the hair fell into the folds of my kimono. I used the ribbon for something like a bandage for his hand. It was one of my good ribbons that I bought from our trip to Yokohama, but he needed it for his hand. Wrapping the ribbon gently, but tightly, around his calloused hand, I tied a good tight knot around and laid his hand on his lap and stood._

_His smile was gone. Did my words effect him that much? Now how I regretted saying those words to him._

_He cupped his hand in his unwounded hand and stared blankly at the blue river. All the frogs and the crickets were playing music and the sun was scorching with all it's light and heat. I gazed at a small bush that was the other side of the river. A small kid was playing and twirling in all the falling sakura petals. He was laughing wildly. His arms were rose in the air and his chubby face looked up to the sky. He looked so cute to me. I smiled and chuckled when he giggled as a pink petal landed on his white yukata. The petals were landing on my kimono as well. Kenshin's hair had a few of them tangled in his fury locks. The only thing that kept his wild hair tame was a blue hair tie at the nape of his neck. Kenshin didn't wear his hair in the two knot on top of his head as a samurai is supposed to do to show their ranks or honorability. What and unusual man he was._

_"You know," I looked to him,"that little child over there...."_

_"Yes go on," I encouaged him._

_"He reminds me of a little kid I killed during the revoulution..." he trailed off._

_My face fell at his words. What a thing to remember. Kenshin never goes over his past. At least he never tells about his past to me. Perhaps he is just trying not to burden me with such a thing..._

_"Miss Kaoru....I smile for my own painful reasons...my past..." I stopped him right there with a finger on his lips._

_His eyes were wide from the touch. Was a woman's touch always this shocking to him? I was knelt before him ,my eyes half-lidded with slight tear coming from his eyes._

_"Kenshin don't say that. Your past is gone. You've made a new life. You've got a home," I pointed to ivory gate that surrounded the nearby dojo," You have a family and you have me. You're past... it has faded...it needs to be forgotten. Kenshin you've worked so hard for what's here now. Don't let your past burden your present or future. If you ever refer back to your past back to anything think of me or Sanosuke. Kenshin we can all help you make that past fade for good. But you have to let us."_

_Kenshin looked at me with his amethyst eyes. He grabbed my finger from his lip and laid my hand on my lap. He then brought his hand to wipe away all my tears. We locked eyes for a moment and I grabbed a sakura petal and laid it in his hand. He frowned and threw the delicate petal to the ground. I was curious. Kenshin never acted aggressive._

_"What's wrong?" I asked him._

_He looked down at the ground at the shattered petal. Amber flames seem to dance in his eyes._

_"The Revolution was some what like this, that it was. The way the sakura petals fall are like the way blood fell. I cannot stand this time of the year, that I cannot. It is like my past will never fade. But this season can, Miss Kaoru. Perhaps my fate is to live only in sorrow for those I've killed..." Kenshin replied my question in a sorrowful voice._

_"Kenshin......" I trailed off._

_One day your past will go away. I promise...._

-

-

-

-

I awoke again. This time the lantern was no longer on. I thought I was going to be resting up on the the wall I had fell asleep against but I was back in the futon. My body felt like it had more energy. The numbness in my arms and legs seemed to have gone away a bit. They still felt some what numb. The smell of the ocean got got caught in my nose as I sat up. Eyes wandered around the room I was in. I kind of liked it. It was way fancier than my room at home. A red dresser was at the far wall with a mirror resting on top of it. Tatami matts littered one half of the room. It was the half of the room I was in. A screen the spit the room was what drew my most attention. It was beautiful. Silver cranes standing in an enchanted sparkling stream with tall grasses surrounding it. Fireflies painted with the brightest yellow I've ever seen, diamond stars in a navy sky, crescent moon hanging lazily in the night sky, casting it enchanting glow and reflection into the stream. I gasped when I saw a girl in the screen that resembled me...

She had a white kimono and long ebony hair, tied with a white ribbon. Her eyes weren't mine though. They were black and soft with not a lot of shine. Her obi was red with pink cloths holding it at the top. Her face reminded me of a bird's gentle curves as it would soar over the land. Her skin was pale and clasped in each elbow was a purple cloth that made her look even fancier.

My hand went to my mouth when I saw the girl.

"Do you like it?" came a soft voice behind me.

I jumped and felt my heart start to race. I turned quickly to the direction the voice came form only to face the rude gentleman I had met earlier. He seemed different now. He had on Japanese attire. It wasn't those weird things he was wearing before. I smiled but then frowned to him. He got a curious look on his perfect face and came nearer to me. I turned my head and snorted.

"What? Now you're going to talk?!" I asked on the edge of my patience.

"Oh, I forgot I was very rude before. Forgive me. Sometimes I can be a whole different person," He chuckled and rubbed his long white hair with his pale hand.

I looked at him. What a strange man. But why am I thinking of him? I need to get back to Kenshin. I want to know if he's okay.

"Don't worry you're friend is fine," the man said.

Now was he reading my thoughts?! My eyes widened. What kind of man is he? Maybe I can get his name? I wonder...Kenshin I'll be home soon...

I can change the subject so much when I think...

"Oh, yes. You know I don't know where your from! An--" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"I'm from New York. It's in---" Now it was my turn to interrupt him.

"It's in the United States of America. But as I---" now he interrupted me.

"My name is Daniel Esamula. I was born in London. Now how do you know of the U.S. I thought Japan had it's ports closed for so long that they lost all knowledge of foreign affairs." He finished.

I was taken back. Was he insulting me?!

"Listen, who do you think you are telling me I don't know about overseas affairs. No body said I didn't have friends that live back in Germany!" I practically yelled at the young man.

My thoughts went back on Yutaro. I miss him... I scratched my head and listened to him talk.

"So that's how you know. Well it seems as though you have much knowledge Lady Kaoru," He finished with a bow.

What the...

"Hey now you're covering it up by attempting me at flattery. I knew it! All Barbarians are the same!" I growled.

His eyes narrowed as he got a dark gleam in them.

"Barbarian?" He asked.

I jumped up to surprisingly find myself the same height as him. But that's besides the point.

"Yes, people in the west are all a like. Long-nosed Barbarians," I snarled.

My index finger jabbed into his chest and I started to tower over him.

"We're not all like..." he grabbed my hand and I looked away as he towered over me now,"I am not like them. I never will be. I came---"

"You came to this country to steal our riches and take over!" I yelled.

Why was I getting so angry? He gripped my hand hard and that made me turned my face to his. The warmth of his breath beat on my face. That's how close he was to me.

"I came to this country to try to find some way of atoning for a past that I have..." He let go of my hand and walked out of the room snapping the shoji shut.

I looked down at my hand for a moment.

"Atone for what?" I murmured, regretting the words I just said to him.

My head bolted up when I heard a light knock at the shoji. The rattling noise rang in my ears. Daniel's voice came to be the next sound.

"Put on the garments I gave you the first time you woke up. They're by the window. Yell if you need help with them." He explained.

My face was puzzled. That was what he tossed me earlier? Clothes? What kind of people are these? For what reasons did they kidnap me? I didn't get to ask because I was too busy yelling at him. I made him feel bad....

What more can I say to regret only moments later...?

* * *

**Chapter Two End**

**The Days Before**

* * *

**Did you like second chapter. I never think I get so many reviews. I update soon enough did I? Thanks you very much for reviewing. A special thank go to flyingwithoutwings. Thank you for telling me of errors. Remember Pen Pal translates my Japanese story to English so you read. She probley mess up. It okay though. I ask teacher to help! IcE-bLuE - aRcTiC aZuRe ( sorry had to write your name like that so it show up) and geckohawaii thank you also fr saying english is good. I try really hard. Although With out penpal I not survive on this site. heh! Thanks to all other reviewers. Please leave more good reviews.**

* * *

**Bye bye!**

**Saki**


End file.
